Her Diamonds
by Pixie Longforest
Summary: A Finn Hudson fanfiction. Kayla was dating Sam Evans but what happens when he does something she will never forget? Will Finn be there to comfort her or will Kayla and Finn stop talking to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Her Diamonds

A Finn Hudson Story

Hi, my name is Kayla Springs. I was currently dating Sam Evans. My best friends were Finn and Puck. They had been my best friends since like we were 5. My other best friends were Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. I became friends with Kurt in middle school. I had never been close to Mercedes until Kurt left and we used each other for comfort. I met Blaine obviously through Kurt and I liked him because he made Kurt happy. I lived next door to Finn so we were really close.

"Finn!" I yelled to my freakishly tall friend down the hall. I ran towards him and jumped on his back. "Whoa, hey there Kay Kay!" I giggled at his nickname for me. "So, how are you and Sam?" He asked. I hesitated before answering. "We're good." I said. "Why'd you hesitate? Oh no, boyfriend troubles?" He asked. It was true. Sam and I were having problems. We never really talked. The most we did was say hi in the hall. When I tried to talk to him, he would walk off to talk to Quinn or something. "Kind of, I think he still loves Quinn." I said. He stiffened up a bit. Did he know something I didn't? Oh, well. I just shook it off. He then walked into our next class, Spanish.

"Um good morning Finn and Kayla?" Mr. Schue asked with a weirded out look on his face. "Salutations!" I cried out. This time everyone shot us a weird look, probably because I was still on Finn's back. "Um, how about you take your seats." Mr. Schue suggested. "Mr. Schue, I believe that is a good idea. We shall follow your words of wisdom!" I said. Finn and I laughed while people were still giving us weird looks. I jumped off his back and we took our usual seats, next to each other. Sam was sitting behind me. He tapped my shoulder. I turned around. "Can I talk to you after class?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. Finally we were going to talk. I then turned back around.

Today, we were repeating after Mr. Schue. I nudged Finn and he smiled. We had this usual tradition where if we had to do repeat-after, we would finish a half-second after in a monotone voice. We would then laugh about it and Mr. Schue would ask us if there was something we would like to share.

"Finn, Kayla. Is there something you would like to share?" Mr. Schue asked. "No sir!" I replied. "What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled. Everyone laughed. Mr. Schue then got back to saying Spanish.

It was after class. I walked out into the hall and waited for Sam. He walked towards me. "I don't want you to be friends with Finn anymore." He said. "What?" I asked, shocked. "It's me or him." He said before walking off. My whole world had crashed. Finn was so important to me. I mean, so was Sam but Finn was my best friend. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I took off running to the bathroom while my tears hit the floor.

"Oh I'm sorr- Kay Kay? What happened?" I heard someone ask. I had bumped into someone on my way to the bathroom. I strained my neck to look up at Finn, which made my heart hurt even more. "Finn, we can't be friends anymore." I said in between sobs. I looked up to see his reaction. He looked confused and like his whole world had been crushed at the same time. "What?" was all he could conjure up to say. He looked like he was about to cry. "Sam is making me choose." I said. He punched a locker. It didn't even dent. "So you're choosing him?" He yelled out of anger. "No! I'm not choosing! I don't know what to do!" I started to cry again. Finn's facial expressions softened and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'll talk to him, ok?" He said in a gentler tone. I just nodded.

We were walking outside together. Finn was going to football practice but he didn't want to leave me so I was going to watch practice. We were in the parking lot when we heard someone call "Finn! Kay Kay? Is that you?" We looked to see Kurt in his Dalton Academy uniform. I hadn't seen him in forever. I smiled slightly at the sight of him. "Can I leave you with him?" Finn asked. I nodded. Kurt grabbed my hand and we went into his truck.

He was driving to Lima Bean (A/N: The coffee shop, remember?) where we were going to meet Blaine. "So what happened?" He asked. "Sam said I can't be friends with Finn anymore." He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "What? But you and Finn have been best friends forever! You guys are inseparable! I wouldn't have transferred to Dalton Academy if you didn't have Finn!" He said. "I know. I think Sam still loves Quinn." I said. Kurt stomped on the brakes. I jerked forward but my seatbelt saved me. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, woman? Dear God! Too much juicy gossip to take in!" He said. I laughed. He then pulled up to Lima Bean.

Finn's POV

I watched as Kay Kay and Kurt walked off. I ran to the locker room. Boy, did I have a bone to pick with Sam.

When I got into the locker room, I saw Sam at his locker, I went up to him. "Dude, what the hell?" I figured he knew what I was talking about. He just ignored me. "Hey, you know you're hurting her, right?" I yelled. That got to him. "Why do you care?" He asked me. "We're friends." I replied. He closed his locker and looked at me. "That's not true. I see the way you look at her. She never looked at me like that. You guys have more fun than we ever did." He said. " I don't have feelings for her." I lied. The truth is I was in love with Kayla. I have been since 9th grade. But I couldn't tell her or Sam or anyone. The only person who knew was Kurt. And possibly Puck because we were both close to him. "Really? Look me in the face and tell me you don't have feelings for her." He said. I looked him in the face and told him.

He went back to putting stuff in his locker. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose her." He said. "Bull crap!" I yelled out. He slammed his locker shut and glared at me. "What?" "Yeah, that's right. I saw you making out Quinn yesterday." I said. Yep, they were making out in the auditorium. I didn't have the heart to tell Kayla. I wanted him to tell her himself. But, I didn't want a little punk breaking her heart. He tried to get in my face. Oh, this is the only time I have actually liked being freakishly tall. "You better not tell her." He threatened through his teeth. "You have one month to break up with her or I'm telling her." I said. I then walked off.

"Dude, what was that?" Puck asked when I got to my locker. "Sam's cheating on Kayla." I said. "What?" He slammed his locker shut. He went over to Sam and jumped on him. "Hey! Break it up!" Coach Beiste yelled. Sam had a black eye and Puck had a busted lip. I sighed and continued getting changed.

Kayla's POV

Kurt and I walked into Lima Bean. We saw Blaine just about to order. "Hey Kurt. And Kayla? Why are your eyes all red?" He asked. "Boyfriend troubles." Was all I said. "Well girl, red eyes are not sexy eyes." Kurt said. "Oh thanks." I said sarcastically. "Blaine, do you know what I'm thinking?" Kurt asked. They looked at each other and then at me. "Makeover." They said at the same time. I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Diamonds

Chapter 2

Kayla's POV

I walked into school the next day. No, I _strutted_ into school the next day. The new makeover I had gotten had given me a new way to look at life; confidence. Boys stared at me. I could see the envy in girls' eyes as they whispered to other girls, most likely about me.

I saw Puck. He sent me a wink but I knew he was only joking around. We were really close and he would never like me. We've known each other too long. "Hey Finn!" I called. He turned to look at me and his eyes practically popped out of his head. His mouth was wide open. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I said. "You look… wow." He said. I giggled. "Thanks Finn." I said. I saw Sam. "Hey!" I called. He looked at me. He sighed and walked off. I looked at Finn. He smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back and walked to class.

Finn's POV

_Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me. _

_ But when you move like that it's hard to breath._

NO! I hated Jesse McCartney but that song was so perfect for how I felt right now. I mean she had me right where she wanted me. I mean, if we were together she would have me right where she wanted me. Because right now, I am falling hard for this girl. I mean, she was gorgeous. I wanted to run my fingers through her silky brown hair. But now wasn't the time to drool over her. She had a boyfriend even though he was cheating on her. God, I was going to kick that punk's butt. I loved her and he was- wait, I love her? Well , I guess I do. She was my best friend and she was beautiful. She was smart and funny and pretty and wow! I sound like a dork!

But I had a plan. I heard Sam and Quinn plan their make-out session in the auditorium after school. I was going to expose him for the lying, cheating jerk he was.

Kayla's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked Finn. It was after school and Finn was leading me somewhere. "You'll see." He said. We stopped in front of the auditorium and he opened the door. Inside, I saw the most heart-wrenching thing.

It was Sam and Quinn. But they weren't just kissing. Oh no, it was a full on make-out session. They had the candles and the rose petals and everything! "Wow Sam. You were never this romantic with me and I'm your girlfriend. No, I was your girlfriend because we are done. I hate you!" I yelled. I ran into the hallway.

I saw Finn and jumped into his open arms. I started to cry into his chest. Wait, Finn had brought me into the auditorium on purpose. And the other day when he seemed to tense up when I told him I was having troubles with Sam. So, he must have known. I looked up at him. "How long have you known?" I asked softly. "What?" He asked. Not like he didn't hear me but he didn't understand what I was accusing him of. I backed up from him. "How long have you known?" I demanded now. "Only a few days, but I wanted you to hear it from him." He said. "We made a promise never to lie to each other, we're best friends." I said. "I know but-"I cut him off. "But nothing. I haven't lost one guy today, but I lost two. Goodbye Finn. I'm done with you!" I yelled, repeating the words he had used to break up with Quinn that long year ago. He must have felt as pained as I did when he said it. I then took it.

Finn's POV

It really hurt when I said those words to Quinn last year but it hurt even more receiving them. Especially from the girl you loved. I messed up big time. I felt so stupid! I should've just told her. My plan was so stupid! How did I think that was going to work? I needed to get her back. And I had a plan that was going to work this time.

Kayla's POV

It's been a week since I broke up with Sam. I haven't talked to Finn since and it was breaking my heart. Was I being too hard on him? I hadn't checked my phone or Facebook since. I decided to go on.

Kayla Springs has **9** notifications

I clicked on the first one.

Quinn Fabray tagged you in a post

Quinn Fabray: Missing the old **Kayla Springs**. Thinking she should make up with **Finn Hudson**.

Tagged: 2 people

Comments:

Noah Puckerman: I know. He misses her. Whenever I try to hang with him he always says something like "I remember in 3rd grade when Kayla and I would always pull pranks on Kurt. Man I miss her." And then he starts to daydream. It's so annoying. I can't even have a conversation with him!

Quinn Fabray: I know. I've never seen Finn cry but he does like every day now! Whenever I try to talk to him, he stares into space.

He cried over me? OK, that broke my heart even more.

Noah Puckerman tagged you in a post

Noah Puckerman: Missing **Finn Hudson** and **Kayla Springs**. MAKE UP ALREADY! We need to hang soon. All of us! Together!

Tagged: 2 people

Comments:

Mercedes Jones: Ugh. I'm sick of this. We should get all of Glee club to come up with a plan to get them friends again.

Noah Puckerman: Or more.

Mercedes Jones: What do you mean?

Noah Puckerman: They like each other. No, they love each other. They way they look and talk about each other.

Mercedes Jones: I had no idea. I probably should've known.

Damn him. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Yup, I was in love with Finn. But I knew he didn't love me back. But maybe I was being a bit hard on him. I needed his friendship. It's killing me inside without him. I'll talk to him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Diamonds

Chapter 3

Kayla's POV

It was Tuesday and I hadn't seen Finn or Puck all day. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen anyone from Glee all day. Where was everyone?

Finn's POV

Today was the day I get Kayla back. I had asked Mr. Schue if I could teach an early lesson.

It was 7 a.m. "Good, we're all here. Let's start." Mr. Schue said. "But wait, where's Kayla?" Rachel asked. "Wow, the first time Berry's cared about something other than her solos." Puck muttered. She shot him her famous evil glare. I went up to the dry erase board and wrote Kayla. "This meeting is about Kayla. So, Finn is taking over as teacher today." Mr. Schue said before sitting down. I went to the front of the club. Brittany raised her hand."Yes?" "Are you going to where those ugly shirts like Mr. Schue?" Everyone gave her weird looks while Mr. Schue was looking over his shirt like he spilled something on it. "Um, no." I grabbed sheet music I had left on the piano and handed out to everyone except Puck."Dude, I think you forgot me." He said. I smirked. "Nope. You will not be singing. You will be keeping Kayla busy so she doesn't get suspicious." I said. He stood up and began to walk out the door. "Taking one for the team." He muttered before walking out.

I went up to the dry erase board and under Kayla, I wrote "HER DIAMONDS" and circled it like Mr. Schue would. "Wait, you said this meeting was about Kayla. Are we singing this to her? Man, she's got you whipped." Mercedes said. I tried to hide the fact my ears just turned a bit pink. "Yes and I'm not whipped! Well, let's get to work." I said, clapping my hands together.

At 3:00

Kayla's POV

"Hey Kays!" I turned to see Puck jogging towards me. "Hey, where is everyone?" "No time, you need to come to the auditorium now!" He said, throwing me over his shoulder.

"PUCK! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he walked into the auditorium. "Puck, we told you to bring her here. Not physically bring her here!" Mr. Schue said as Puck set me down in a chair in the front row. "Sorry." Was all he said before he went behind the curtain on the stage.

When the curtain opened, everyone was standing in position with Finn in front. Then the music started.

Oh what the hell she says

I just can't win for losing

And she lays back down

Man there's so many times

I don't know what I'm doin

Like I don't know now

By the light of the moon

She rubs her eyes

Says it's funny how the night

Can make you blind

I can just imagine

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do

But if she feels bad then I do too

So I let her be

And she says, oh

I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cause I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best and now she can't win it

Hard to see them on the ground

Her Diamonds falling down

Way down

Well she sits down and stares into the distance

And it takes all night

And I know I can break her concentration

But it don't feel right

By the light of the moon

She rubs her eyes

Sits down on the bed and starts to cry

And there's something less about her

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do

So I sit down and I cry too

But don't let her see

[Chorus]

She shuts out the night

Tries to close her eyes

If she can find daylight

She'll be alright

She'll be alright

Just not tonight

[Chorus 3x]

Wow, I knew Finn was amazing but, wow. His baritone voice went along so well with the music. He was better than Rob Thomas! After the song was over, Finn went up to the front of the stage. "Kay Kay, it hurts to see you cry. But when you cry, I cry. I need you Kay Kay." He said, teary-eyed. I stood up and ran onto the stage. I jumped into Finn's arms and started to cry. "I'll never leave you Finn!" I said in between sobs. He kissed my hair and started to cry.

After a couple of minutes, I looked up to see everyone crying. I laughed as I saw Puck trying to hold in his tears. "Oh come on Puck. Join in!" I said. He got onto the stage and joined the hug.

After Glee, I walked out with Finn to my car. "Jesse!" "In the flesh." He said with an evil grin. Leaning up against my car was Jesse St. James. "I thought you were in college." Finn spat at him. I remembered how mad Jesse used to make Finn. Took his solos, broke Rachel's heart and stole our setlist for Regionals. "Well, I'm back in town. But don't worry, I'm not here to take your setlist. Kayla, can I talk to you alone?" I looked at Finn and sighed. "Fine." I mumbled. Finn walked off.

"Look, I know you probably hate me. I mean, I betrayed you guys. But I've changed. In high school, the thought of winning overtook me and I thought winning was everything and that I had to do whatever it took to win. But I'm in college now, and I realized that winning isn't the most important thing. The most important part of show choir is show choir; singing and dancing and overall having fun." "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Rachel this, seeing that you broke her heart, not mine?" "But that's the thing, I never liked Rachel. It was always you." He said as he grabbed both of my hands. "How do I know you aren't lying to me? How do I know you aren't going to back stab me?" Sure, his speech was impressive but was it real? "Let me take you out tomorrow night." His speech was convincing and he was willing to take the time to take me out. "Fine, but just to make it clear, this is not a date." "Understandable. Breadstix tomorrow at 7." I nodded and he walked off.

"What did he want?" "I'm going to Breadstix tomorrow at 7 with him." Did I say Finn was mad when I told him I had to choose between him and Sam? Well, compared to how mad he was now, it was like he jumping with joy then. "You're going on a date with him?" "No, I made it clear that it wasn't a date." "Well, I can't decide what you do so go ahead." We got in my car and we drove to my house.


End file.
